apollo justice turnabout time machine
by Kakkid
Summary: can apollo justice solve the TRUTH behind cinder blocks murder? written to celebrate cinder blocks death


apollo justice turnabout time machine

THIS STORY IS SET 10 YEARS AFTER TURNABOUT FORTUNE

OR IS IT?

one day apollo justice was hanging around in phoenix wrights office

"my name is apollo justice i am an attorney"

"and im trucy" said trucy

"no u"

"hey apollo" said phoenix wright coming in "could you babysit my secret weapon for a while"

"sure" said apollo taking it

phoenix left and trucy was like "whats it do"

"i dont know lets try"

apollo used the weapon and HE WAS SUCKED INTO THE WEAPON

apollo woke up in the defendant lobby except it wasnt the one he knew it was paler and had a less ugly painting

"WHERE ARE WE" shouted apollo

"AH YOU SIR" shouted a guy in a purple suit "you have to help me i have been accused of murder by an attorney"

"ok ill defend you whens your trial"

"right now"

"FUCK WERE DOOOOOOOOMED"

_IN COURTROOM_

"court is in session for franks trial" said judge

"im fine" said apollo

no your not rookie" said winston payne

"(whos this guy whys he bald)"

"ok" said judge "make your opening statement payne"

"i tried to prove larry killed cinder block but phoenix stop me so ill just prosecute the witness frank for revenge for giving shit testimony."

"sniff i cant blieve cinder block is fucking ded" said judge "ok call your witness"

"i call larry"

larry butz came to the stand

"im larry bits"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i saw that creep kill cindy!"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "the victims name is cinder CLEARLY THE VICTIM WAS SOME ONE ELSE"

"oops" said larry "i meant cinder"

"oh" said apollo and he got penilized

"he came to scene at 1PM and killed her!"

"it was dark because of blackout so we couldnt see"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "i dont think so THE BLACKOUT HAPPENED AN HOUR LATER"

"WHAT" shouted larry "HOWWW DID THAT HAPPEN"

"how can this be?!" shouted winston

"the report said it was at 1PM in the last trial"

"this can only mean ONE thing" said apollo and he slammed the desk "THE GUY WHO WROTE THE REPORT LIED!"

"BUT WHYYYY" shouted winston

"i dont know get him to the stand to testify!"

"you can do it apollo he MUST be the real murderer" said trucy

 **meanwhile, by wich i mean 10 years later**

phoenix wright was on the phone talking to edgeghost

"ok wright i have him cornered he is currently in august 4 2016" said edgeghost on the phone

"thats his first sighting ok ill go get him" said phoenix

he put down the phone it was time to become famous

"hey apollo i need my secret weapon back now"

but apollo wasnt there

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "NOOOOOOO! if apollo gets him disaster will happen!"

phenix got out his phone again and called a number

"ugh nick im busy in kingdom of kurain what is it"

"MAYA I NEED YOUR SISTERS PRETTY MAGATAMA!"

 **10 years earlier**

"is the surprise witness ready" said judge

"yes" said payne "i call him to the stand"

a guy with a puppet came to the stand

"name and occupation" said pain

"i am trilo quist and this is my fool ben woodman" said the puppet

"hi" said the week man

"please testify" said judge

"ok" said trilo

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"sorry i made mistake in first report we had to write new one for the trial"

"there actually wasnt a blackout til 2 but we didnt know til after"

"i wasnt near the crime scene so i didnt do it"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo presenting the thinker "your puppetprints are on the weapon so you held it!"

"ha ha ha i have you now" said trilo

"what" said apollo

"you see puppetprints are different to human fingerprints i only leave puppetprints if i DONT touch something WHICH MEANS I DIDNT HOLD IT GET REKT!" said trilo "payne are you still there"

"uh yes" said payne "yea apollo he um"

"OBJECTION!"

AND THEN PHOENIX WRIGHT THE HOBO WAS STANDING NEXT TO PAYNE

"winston get outta here" said hobo "were taking over"

"WTF" shouted payne "but"

"you heard him winston" siad a younger phoenix "go home"

"waaaa" sweated winston running home to mommy payne

"phoenix what are you doing here" said apollo

"hey apollo sorry me and past me gotta stop your case" said hobo

"yea" said phoenix pointing at apollo even tho he never met him so hes rude "mr trilo is innocent his prints are on the weapon"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "well if his prints are on the weapon then it must NOT be the real murder weapon!"

"THEN WHAT is the real weapon" shouted hobo

"it is THIS" apollo took out max galacticas bust "i found this under the witness stand! and it DOESNT have trilos puppetprints!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted trio

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "you do not know what you speak! i might not be the weapon!"

"AAAAAAAGH" shouted apollo

"let me explain so maybe you can comprestand" said trilo

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"the bust isnt the weapon"

"theres no proof i was at the crime scene"

"however there is photo proof that frank did it"

trilo showed a photo of frank standing over the body

"thats definitely him" said phoenix

"i took it myself" said trilo

"OBJECTION" shouted apolo "but if you took it then you WERE at the crime scene!"

"no you cant prove it" shouted trilo

"yes i can" said apollo "look at this picture"

the picture showed trilo at crime scene in a suspicious cloak and hat and he was giving suspicious face

"AS YOU CAN SEE YOU DRESSED UP IN DISGUISE SO YOU COULD KILL BLOCK"

"NOOOOOO YOU HAVE NO PROOF" shouted trilo

"no but i have a witness and that is BEN WOODMAN!"

"WAT" southed trilo

"BEN DID TRILO KILL CINDER BLOCK"

"yea" said ben

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted trilio blowing apart

"WAT" shouted phoenix

"NOOOOOOOOOO" shouted hobo

the baliff put trilo together unlike humpy dumply

"but why did you do it" said judge

"because im a serial killer" siad trilo "i am a time travelling person who planned to murder everyone in the ace attorney universe"

"my circus thing is just an act so i dont look suspicious"

"well then" said judge "frank"

"yea" said frank

"sorry" siad judge "i declare you NOT GUILTY"

AFTER TRIAL

"thank you mr lawyer for saving me from the court" said frank "i am in your debt"

"we all are polly" said trucy "you stopped a horrifying murderer"

"yea thanks he was annoying anyway" said ben

"yea apollo..." said hobo phoenix "except _i_ was supposed to be the hero thanks for stealing my spotlight _again_!"

"go back to being a hobo" said apollo

and then maya came over with a glowing thing

"alright apollo time to go home"

and apollo was sent home with trucy and hobo and maya too

so yea they got home fine after stopping the threat to the nation trilo quist

with trilo killed in the past his future victims like jackhammer and turner grey and all the other victims never died

but the plan was to make phoenix the slayer of the puppet killer

but it was apollo who did it so yea...

 **2016 apollo anything agency**

"ha ha ha yes im famous im the boss im the best attorney in the world get rekt photix!"

"k"

THE END


End file.
